Let The Games Begin
by ares lover90913
Summary: Kalona some how had managed to have a child with Neferet that was totally normal except for his wings. Alexander constantly struggles against his mother and the darkness within him. He refuses to be a pawn in this war of worlds but how long can he resist?
1. Chapter 1

Let The Games Begin Chapter 1

After sitting down on a bench in front of the statue of Nyx seventeen year old Alexander, son of immortal fallen warrior of Nyx sighs irratated that his mother Neferet will not quit calling him with darkness. "Damn her." He mutters just as his father's priestess Thantos just so happens to walk by his bench. "Language, Alexander, Language!" She says scolding him clearly not approving his coarse language.

"Sorry thantos." He says getting up off the bench folding his wings against his back his black cat Sniper winding around his legs. " I'm just tired of Neferet expecting me to come at her every beck and call." Thantos just smiles kindly at her sort of step son. "I wish I could say it will get better but I cannot. Darkness is a part of you that is at war with the light in your heart. She will not stop calling you till you are on her side of this idiotic war."

" That is her first mistake, I won't join her. And if she thinks I will she is crazier in the head then I first thought." Alexander snaps his green eyes flashing red with the anger of the darkness inside him.

" I have to agree with you Alexander, but you have to keep resisting as you have." Thantos says softly smiling as her warrior comes up. "She is right Alex, you have to fight. I once did too."

" They don't own me, I'm not a piece in their game, they can't control me. Once they realize this I'm afraid they will make the rest of the Tulsa House Of Night suffer."

"We know Alex, but there isn't anything we can do we all know she will attack eventually."

"What ever Dad" Alex snaps too pissed to think straight as he launches himself up into the night sky away from the house of night needing to clear his head. Kalona just watches as his youngest son leaves. "Iget the feeling his attitude is one day going to get him into trouble Thantos."

"I know Kalona, in the end I know he will do the right thing eventually, you did."

Kalona just sighs and walks away to go over see his fencing class drilling the kids hard taking out his frusteration on his class making them work harder then ever.

Sometime after one in the morning Alex returns walking through the front gate of the school only to be intercepted by his mother and the white bull. "Can't you two ever take a hint?" The bull snorts in irritation. " Your son has much to learn about respect my heartless one."

"I know master, only problem is he refuses to listen." Neferet says glaring at Alex as he sticks his hands in his jeans pockets putting his weight to one side his head slightly tilted in obviously a cocky gesture. "What do you guys want I'm already late for third block."

"Your blood" Neferet says flinging threads of darkness at him but before he can fly away the tendrels wrap around the sensitive base of his wings pinning him to the ground his shaggy black hair hiding his pained expression as the sticky strands lash and take blood for him as his own mother laughs.

That is until one pissed off dad comes to his rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex screams in agony as the threads of darkness whip into his back drawing blood. He trembles, the pain unbearable. Then all a sudden it's gone, but he has no energy to move. So he just lays there drifting and and out of conciousness.

"Alex, come on kid they're gone." he hears his father murmur helping the weak all but drained boy to his feet. Alex's legs shake with the effort to stand.

He coughs a bit, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, disgusted by how weak he was. Kalona sighs and helps his son to the infermery.

Two hours later, Alexander is laying on his stomach on a bed in the infermery getting his back stitched up. He grimaces in pain as more peroxide is slathered onto the gashes.

Kalona shakes his head. If He can't protect his son how could he protect the school? Eventually Alex is able to fall asleep. 'He looks younger in his sleep.' Kalona thinks looking down at his boy as the child's shaggy, black hair covers his face along with the black tattoos in the shape of a mask around his eyes.

"How is he?" Thantos murmurs walking up by Kalona her expression sad.

"He'll live. But I think his pride was bruised."

"it's easy for a mans pride to be insulted. He will probably need time. And now that he is getting older and more powerful Neferet will attack more."

Kalona nods knowing. He still sees Alexander as his little baby boy. He still sees the tiny gurgling black haired baby.

"I know."

"What are you gonna do."

"I honestly don't know. I don't know how to protect him."

"you will find a way Kalona. I know you will." Thantos kisses her warrior before leaving him to think.


End file.
